The Golden warriors fight in the Dark Tournament!
by BlueBulla
Summary: 5 sayign girls fight in the dark tournament after the 1st one! Contains Humor, Action, maybe alittle drama and some romance. Please R/R!! No flames please ^__^
1. Intro to my characters!

Okay, details. I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, DBZ/GT OR URASEI YATSURA(I think that's how you spell it) OR SLAYERS OR DIFFERENT ANIME INTROS. I just own these following characters: *Oh this story involves Hiei having a wife, Kurama having a girlfriend and Yusuke having a different girl than Kayko!*  
  
*Meru* Yes, oh yes, this is Hiei's wife! She is a sayign but here's the deal. She died 20 years ago at the age of 17 but she was given a chance to live again because of her heroic sacrifice when she had to kill her father Brolli(tee hee!) when the world was about to be covered in purple ooze. So she works for Koenma as another assistant to him and and assistant to Botan who are both assistants to Yusuke. So she's in a 17 year old body but she's really supposed to be 37 years old! She met Hiei before she was actually assigned as the assistant to Botan because she was like an assassin to kill evil demons and she had met Hiei when he was on his mad streak with Gouki. Love at first sight? NOPE! In my story, sayigns and demons despise each other because both think their superior than the other. Some how Hiei couldn't kill Meru. That was a 10 years after she originally died- Then, they actually grew to like each other for some reason because he's rude and his rudeness rubbed off on her and both were excellent fighters! Then they got married and have 2 children: Bideru(not the Japanese Videl from DBZ) and Reenie(not the sailor Moon reenie!) who some how, both grew to their teenage forms 12 years later(??)They do show affection sometimes but not in public.  
  
*Reenie* Reenie's the older one(17) and she mostly takes after her father in every way(personality wise) but she does have kindness in her but when ever she says she hates humans she then realizes her step-grandfather is a human!( I created a woman named Zera who's Goku's sister and she was in love with Brolli but she married yamcha after Bulma dumped him) Could Kuwabara like her and her Aunt Yukina too?  
  
*Bideru* Bideru is the younger one(15) and she resembles her mother in every way. ( they could look like sisters) Both her and her sister are strong fighters but not as strong as their mother! Her boyfriend is Kurama. She's like the only one he can tell everything to. When ever he's fighting she's always there to support him or cheer him on but he prefers her not to be around him when in danger but she doesn't mind.  
  
*Zena* It's Zena!! My favorite character I created! She is the youngest of Zera and Yamcha(15 1/2 years old) She is half sayign and half human and she can get out of hand some times. She wishes sometimes she never met Yusuke because he loves her but he's also in love with Kayko(??) She met him when she visited Meru at work and he started to like her as an assistant. Zena is also a powerful sayign and her magic is out of control too! Her spell she casts rarely is the Cosmic Moon Slave which does...?? It does turn her into her TRUE form. But when does she use it?  
  
*Lum*(this personality is different than the one in the japanimation anime series, I made her into a real human like but she's still and oni) She's the adoptive daughter of Chichi and Goku and came to spend time with her cousins and didn't realize she was going to fight as well! She acquired the power to change her forms from Oni to Earthling/Sayign with looking exactly as ChiChi and Goku( but her likeness is like if Chichi had a twin sister!)  
  
So those are the character profiles! The next page is the starting of the story!  
  
^__^ 


	2. The Horror

JUST REMEMBER LIKE I SAID ON THE INTRO PAGE. I don't own the characters of YUYU and the other characters you read that are familiar to you.  
  
*MERU'S APARTMENT*  
  
Zena:*thinking* "My worst nightmare has come true"* *looks at her school uniform**shrieks*"I have to go to school!!!!!!!!*  
  
Bideru:*in school uniform**sitting on the couch**arms crossed**mad*  
  
Meru:*fixing Reenie's skirt*  
  
Reenie:*arms crossed* Mom, seriously. Why do we have to go to school? Why can't we just hang around you and dad?  
  
Meru: Well , my dear. I don't want the 4 of you running about since everything's settled down on earth. I actually want all of you to get an education like I did!  
  
Zena: First off, sis, Mom didn't go to school when she was growing up-  
  
Meru: Yeah she did, remember she lived with Bulma before she knew Uncle Goku was her brother and they both went to high school together?  
  
Zena:*annoyed* Well-okay, my only reason is that.*yells*I'M NOT A CHILD! EVEN THOUGH REENIE GREW TO BE OLDER THAN ME I CAN HANDLE MYSELF WITHOUT SCHOOL!  
  
Meru: Oh yeah? *stands up**walks up to her* Now tell me, if you plan to marry Yusuke and have a family and your kids ask you for homework questions, what will you say to them?  
  
Zena: Whoa, whoa, whoa! First off who says, I'm marrying Yusuke?! We were together, I actually loved him for once, I dumped him because I found out he does have feeling for Kayko, and now he's in love with both of us! He might marry Kayko! Even if I do have kids, I could just conjure them up some answers.  
  
Bideru:*crosses legs* I suppose Dad and Kurama never went to school.  
  
Meru: Kurama did actually go to school for a short time actually.  
  
Botan: *comes in* knock-knock! Are we ready to go to school, yet?  
  
Reenie: Why are you here, Botan?  
  
Botan: Oh, Meru asked me to come with her to see you 3 off to school.  
  
Meru: Now grab your bags and out the door.  
  
Bideru:*mumbles*I wish I was a full demon*snatches bag and heads out the door*  
  
Reenie:*mumbles* Dad's gunna laugh and Kuwabara's gunna laugh*snatches bag and heads out the door*  
  
Zena: *grabs bag**stops in front of Meru*  
  
Meru: hm?  
  
Zena: You're lucky mom isn't here to take care of us.*heads out the door*  
  
Botan: What's up with them?  
  
Meru: Oh they rather hang out in dangerous places than start school.  
  
Botan: That's typical for kids starting middle school.  
  
Meru: Let's go then! 


	3. The New day of school and the Phone call

REMEMBER I DON'T OWN NO ANIME YOU READ BEFORE YOU EXCEPT FOR The made up Characters..:)  
  
*SARYASKI Jr HIGH(dunno how you spell it)*  
*front*  
  
Zena, Bideru & Reenie: *all walking together 3 feet away Botan and Meru*  
  
Kayko:*notices them* huh? Zena? Reenie? Bideru? *runs over to them* hey guys!  
  
Bideru: Oh.hey Kayko.  
  
Meru: How are you doing Kayko?  
  
Kayko: Oh good! Thanx for asking! Uh.  
  
Girls: *all puzzled*  
  
Kayko: How come you 3 are in school uniforms and you 2 aren't? Does Yusuke have another case?  
  
Bideru: My mother is making us go to school to get human education like she did before she originally died.  
  
Zena: WHY ME?!  
  
Botan: We were just walking with them to the front.  
  
Meru: If it isn't too much trouble Kayko, can you show the girls around the school for a couple of days so they can get well-acquainted with the establishment?  
  
Botan: What's up with you and big words all of a sudden?  
  
Meru: *whispers* Hey, I'm trying to act like more mothery than 17 year oldish.  
  
Kayko: Oh sure! I won't mind. We better go then, the bells gunna ring any minute. Just follow me.  
  
Zena, Bideru & Reenie: *all walk*  
  
Meru: Have a nice day at school!  
  
Zena, Bideru & Reenie: *together*Whatever!  
  
Reenie: *walks with Kayko* If my dad sees me right now, he'll blow a casket in laughter.  
  
Kayko: Why?-  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: *both start laughing*  
  
Zena, Bideru & Reenie: * all stop in their tracks**sweat drops*  
  
Yusuke: Well what do ya know, Kuwababra? The other species girls decided to try human school with us!  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs*Yeah! They're uniforms ain't bad either!  
  
Reenie: *holds glowing fist up* You wanna joke sum more, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: *get's silent**sweat drops* No, I'll not joke anymore.  
  
Yusuke: *lifts Zena's skirt slowly* Nice new skirt Zena-  
  
Zena: *hits him over the head with her bag* YUSUKE!  
  
Kayko: Come on you guys, let's go or Mr. Iwamotto'll yell at us for being late! *runs with the girls*  
  
Yusuke: *slowly getting up**rubbing head* Boy, I'm glad I actually came today.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
*MERU'S APARTMENT*  
  
Meru: *sigh of relief* Ah.Pure Silence.  
  
Shizuru: *comes in with Botan* Hey, I heard you sent the little one's to school so I brought some movies over.  
  
Botan: I've got the popcorn!  
  
Meru: *sweat drops* Oh! Sounds fun! Go ahead and pop it in! *nervous chuckle**thinking* I wanted time for myself! Darn!!*  
  
*LATER*  
  
Girls: *crying*  
  
Woman in the movie: Shuturo.I can't live with out you..don't leave me!  
  
Man in movie: Fuki.I won't leave you..I can't.but I must.you were seeing me and my twin brother at the same time!  
  
Girls: *all gasp*  
  
Botan: *turns tv off* Oh my..*wipes tears with tissue* That was sad.  
  
Shizuru: But it was a great movie *blows nose*  
  
Meru: You know this is fun, I like this, we should do this more often!  
  
Shizuru & Botan: *together* yeah!  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Meru: Be right back. *get's up and answers the phone* Hello..hey Lum!....What..WHAT?!.... no..  
  
Botan: What's the matter Meru?  
  
Meru: *angry**hand that's holding the phone is shaking* Come over here right away! We'll figure a plan! *phone crushes in hand*  
  
Shizuru: Geez Meru! Why did you have to crush your own phone for?  
  
Meru: *holding anger in**growling*  
  
Botan: Duck for cover Shizuru! *get's behind the couch with her*  
  
Meru: *turns Super Sayign 2**powers up and screams*AHHH!!!!!  
  
*stuff flies every where and papers fly*  
  
Botan: *covering herself**panicking*  
  
Shizuru: Meru! Calm down and tell us what's wrong!  
  
SS2 Meru: *powers down and turns to normal* *drops to knees**puts face in hands and starts crying*  
  
Botan & Shizuru: *both come to her aide*  
  
Botan: Meru! Meru! What's wrong! Tell us! Who's Lum? What happened?  
  
Shizuru: Tell us!  
  
Meru: *continues to cry*  
  
^__^ Oh my! What was that disturbing phone call from Meru's cousin from about? Why did she power up in anger and start crying? Further more..where's her husband when she needs him?! Darn you Hiei!(lol) 


	4. The Problem and Solution

I don't own Yu Yu or the other mentioned ones(but I wish! ^cries^)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*SARYASKI Jr. HIGH*  
*bell rings to time to go home*  
  
Reenie: *tired face* ugh, I hate human school-  
  
Bideru: GRANDPA!  
  
Reenie: OKAY!  
  
Kayko: What are you talking about Reenie? You did very well in gym!  
  
Reenie: & that is my only favorite class, I can't believe how much homework they give here.  
  
Yusuke: Well, don't turn it in if you don't wanna. I don't.  
  
Kayko: *glares at him* And make Reenie have detention her first time at school?!  
  
Reenie: That is a idea.  
  
Bideru & Reenie: WHAT?!  
  
Zena: *walking with Kuwabara behind them* The people here are really nice here, I'm actually look forward to tomorrow.  
  
Kuwabara: That's great! I can introduce you and your nieces to my boys!- huh?  
  
Zena: *stops walking*  
  
Yusuke: *stops with everyone else* What's wrong Zena? Did you realize you left something?  
  
Zena: It's.Meru.  
  
Bideru: Mom?! What about mom?  
  
Zena: hm.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
MERU'S APARTMENT  
  
Meru: *sitting on the couch with her face in a pillow*  
  
Botan: *helping Shizuru clean up* She's been like that for 2 hours now.  
  
Shizuru: *sweeps* I guess that phone call was really devastating.  
  
Botan: I'll go and find Hiei or Kurama. The girls should be coming home soon. *walks to the door* See if you can try to get an answer from her!*leaves*  
  
Shizuru: *puts broom to side* Meru. *sits with her* Can you tell me what's wrong.  
  
Meru: *muffled voice* I'll say it when the girls get here.  
  
Reenie: *bursts through the room with Bideru and Zena* Okay, mom! Zena sensed you were upset and we had to ditch those other humans and--*looks around* Whoa.what happened in here.  
  
Bideru: Looks like a tornado came in here!  
  
Meru: *heads up with face all red from crying*  
  
Zena, Bideru & Reenie: *all freaked out* Ah!  
  
Meru: Sit down girls. It'll be tough to hear this.  
  
*girls sit down*  
  
Meru: Um, Lum called me-  
  
Zena: Oh! Cousin Lum called! What's new with her-  
  
Meru: *interrupts her* & she had some news.  
  
Bideru: Er.what kind of news?  
  
Meru: It's about Grandpa Yamcha.  
  
Bideru & Reenie: * both gasp*  
  
Zena: Dad?! What's wrong with dad?  
  
Meru: Lum came to visit him and he and Puar had an unexpected visitor.  
  
Shizuru: Who was it?  
  
Meru: It was..Toguro.  
  
Girls: *all gasp*  
  
Reenie: I thought that SOB was dead!!  
  
Bideru: *teary* Grandpa's not..is he, mom?  
  
Meru: Oh no, if it was for Lum being there he would be but he poisoned grandpa with and attack when he was fighting with him. And Lum used her Giga slave(^_^) to blow him away but he isn't dead yet.  
  
Zena: *angry*  
  
Meru: He said that last time he wanted to fight sayigns so.  
  
Lum: *in sayign/earthling form**appears* hey-hey! I'm here! *sees Shizuru* huh?  
  
Meru: Don't worry Lum, she's a friend and knows our secret.  
  
Lum: Oh good! * sits next to Zena* So did you tell them?  
  
Meru: I was just discussing what we're going to do.  
  
Shizuru: Then continue.  
  
Meru: Anyway, There's another dark tournament coming in 2 months and I'm thinking we should enter.  
  
Bideru: But who's fighting?  
  
Reenie: Oh I get it! It'll be mom, me, Bideru, Aunt Zena and Lum!  
  
Lum: ME?!  
  
Meru: Yeah! That is a great idea! Because there is a prize in all this!  
  
Bideru: What? Money?  
  
Meru: Nope. The prize is a valuable crystal called the Eternal moon crystal and it says to have great healing powers that can remove all negative ailments such as poison away from the body.  
  
Reenie: THAT- is a great idea!  
  
Bideru: What do you think Aunt Zena?  
  
Zena: *holding anger in* I say we do this! So we can make sure Toguro dies once and for all!  
  
Girls: *together* YEAH!!  
  
^^And that's the end of that chapter! 


	5. Training session!

Chapter 4? Yes! That much so far!  
  
So the training went by in the 2 months with the regular humans not knowing anything about it( meaning Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Shizuru) Hiei and Kurama wanted part of the tournament but Meru insisted it will be the 5 of them. So Meru, Lum, Zena, Bideru, and Reenie trained their hardest intill the day had come.  
*A TRAINING SESSION*  
*FOREST*  
  
Bideru: *punching and kicking at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *blocking every blow*  
  
Meru: *fighting Hiei*  
  
Reenie: *knocks Lum down with a kick*  
  
Lum: *falls on her butt* Ah! *rubs head* *grunts* Oh! That reminds me!  
  
Reenie: What?  
  
Lum: Hey Meru, who's sponsoring us?  
  
Meru: *looks at her* What? *get's pushed down* Ah! Hey! I wasn't paying attention!  
  
Hiei: In this tournament you have to pay attention.  
  
Bideru: No duh, dad.  
  
Meru: I know that! *get's up* Koenma's sponsoring us.  
  
Reenie: Oh, you got Mr. McShorty as our owner, huh?  
  
Meru: I figured since he has nothin' better to do in that office he could have the opportunity to own a bunch of girls and watch them fight.  
  
Lum: Don't tell me we're going to be the only girl team there?  
  
Meru: That's right.  
  
Lum: *sweat drops* So I figured.  
  
Zena: *lands* Phew, it is so hard to lie to them for 2 months.  
  
Kurama: They followed you again?  
  
Zena: I had to suppress my energies because I know how good they are at sensing it. So Let's get back to training for this thing!  
  
Lum: If my mother knew I was fighting in a death tournament, her ol' human heart would have a fit.*sigh*  
  
Reenie: I just hope Botan would keep her mouth shut and Shizuru's mind stays erased of what she heard us talk about.  
  
Zena: I know, she spilled her guts on where the guys were for the first tournament!  
  
Hiei: A likely story.*get's knocked down* Uff!! * looks up*  
  
Meru: Now who needs to pay attention?*big grin* 


	6. The beginning of the tournament

*ON THE BOAT*  
  
Girls: *all looking around*  
  
*demons gathered every where*  
  
Lum: Oh man, I guess we ARE the only girls fighting in this tournament.  
  
Reenie: Alotta ugly ones here. In fact, their all ugly! *laughs out loud*  
  
Meru: *jabs her in the stomach* Quiet! We won't cause a commotion in here!  
  
Captain: Argh! Would the team captains come up to the center of the ship because her ye be battlin' as the preliminaries and the only captain standing his team will go on to Hanging-Neck Island!  
  
Reenie; I guess I'll go!*starts to walk*  
  
Meru: Not so fast! I'm the team captain and I'm the oldest! Well, Lum's as old as me but I'm going too!*walks*  
  
Reenie: Why does mom have all the fun?!  
  
Zena: She wants to be the leader so let her be. By the way, what's our team name?  
  
Bideru& Reenie: *together**sweat drops* The Golden Warriors..  
  
Lum: *freaked out* Dah! Who came up with that corny name?  
  
Zena: My guess is Meru. *all watch the fight*  
  
Meru: *standing across from the line of demons*  
  
Demon #1: Oh, is that a sayign over there?  
  
Demon #2: I've always wanted to gush a sayigns eyes out!  
  
Demon #3: Not until I get to her first!  
  
Demon #4: CHARGE!!  
  
*all demons runs towards Meru*  
  
Meru: *covers herself*  
  
*demons do a dog pile!*  
  
Reenie: Why is mom wasting her time by doing that?  
  
Zena: Surprises, surprises  
  
As all of the demon captains where piled on Meru.  
  
Meru:*powers up and screams*  
  
*demons flying everywhere into the ocean*  
  
Lum: Wow..heads up girls!  
  
*all fly up as a demon flies past them*  
  
Bideru: Now that was cool.  
  
Meru: *stretches* *looks at the captain*  
  
Captain: *scared*  
  
Meru: *walks down to the girls* That was easy.  
  
Reenie: *scoffs* yeah.  
  
Zena: Uh..girls.  
  
Meru: *turns* hm?  
  
*demons surrounding them*  
  
Reenie: OKAY! If you want a piece of us, come and get us!  
  
*demons lunge* *girls lunge*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*down town*  
  
Botan: Okay..*looks at grocery list* Meru wanted me to apartment sit while she's away so I will, but grocery shopping? Huh?  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko & Shizuru: *all confront her*  
  
Botan: *scared*Hello..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*YUSUKE'S APARTMENT*  
  
Yusuke: Alright Botan! Zena's been avoiding me for 2 months, why is that?!  
  
Kayko: & they haven't been to school for weeks!  
  
Kuwabara: I thought we were all friends now tell us where the girls are?!  
  
Botan: *backs up to the bed**nervous chuckling*  
  
Shizuru: Tell us Botan, I don't want to do this again!  
  
Botan: *thinking* "Oh man, Koenma and the girls are going to kill me!! Oh well-" If I tell you all, don't repress in anger or destroy things.  
  
Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, & Shizuru: Sure.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Kayko: *cries* that's so sad!  
  
Yusuke: *angry* He's still alive! I thought I killed him!  
  
Kuwabara: He just can stay dead!  
  
Shizuru: *comforting Kayko* They are putting they're lives in danger just for someone they all love.  
  
Yusuke: * walks*  
  
Botan: Where are you going?  
  
Yusuke: *angry* Toguro's still alive and the girls need support, so I'm going.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm going to, they might need us!  
  
Kayko: *wipes tears* Us too.  
  
Shizuru: *nods*  
  
Botan: *thinking*"I hope I don't get fired."*hand on forehead**groans*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*HANGING NECK ISLAND*  
  
*all walk up to hotel*  
  
Reenie: This is our hotel?  
  
Bideru: Well we are special guests.  
  
Kurama: * comes in with Hiei* it's about time you girls arrived.  
  
Hiei: Tell me, how was the boat ride.  
  
Meru: Oh.easy.  
  
Bideru: *yawns* tiring, I'm going to sleep * walks with Kurama*  
  
Reenie: You should've seen mom, dad! BOOM! She blew those ugly demons awy!  
  
Lum: Any of us could do that too ya know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
Announcer(I forgot her name so I just call her announcer): Welcome to the Dark tournament everyone!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
*Yusuke and Gang waiting in front*  
  
Kuwabara: Man, it feels weird being back here.  
  
Hiei: What are you fools doing here?  
  
Kuwabara: *startled* DAH! Don't do that!  
  
Yusuke: why else do you think we came here? We're the girls' personally cheerleaders  
  
Kurama: Looks like someone couldn't keep a quiet mouth.  
  
Hiei: *looks at Botan*  
  
Botan: *embarrassed* Oh.  
  
Teenage Koenma: *annoyed* I quite agree.  
  
Botan: *hides behind Shizuru* Oh Koenma sir! I didn't know you were coming!  
  
Teenage Koenma: I own the Golden Warriors of course.  
  
Shizuru: Is that what they're called? *grins*  
  
Hiei: The name suits them well.  
  
Teenage Koenma: Well come then everyone. The tournaments about to start.  
  
*all follow him*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
*INSIDE*  
  
Annoucner: Here are the rules! : The first team that is either out of the ring or dead claims a win for their team! It's best 3 out of 5! Now let me introduce our first 2 teams! Team Irakoshi!*points to her left*  
  
*Team Irakoshi comes out*  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Announcer: & The Golden Warriors!  
  
*Golden Warriors come out*  
  
*demons booing and some cheering*  
  
Reenie: *looking around* Bunch of suck-ups and lazy bums. This first match'll go by in a cinch.  
  
Bideru: Wow, our first big tournament. I'm pretty excited.  
  
Lum: Me too.  
  
Meru: I say I like this better than the World Martial arts tournament.  
  
Zena: I'm gunna have to agree with ya on that sis.  
  
*STANDS*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, who's that other chick?  
  
Kurama: That's Meru's and Zena's cousin, but alas that's not her real form.  
  
Shizuru: You mean she's a demon?  
  
Kurama: No, she's an oni alien. She was adopted by Meru's aunt and uncle and then she gained the power to make her look like both of them.  
  
Kuwabara: Uh, she's kinda pretty.  
  
Botan: You may not want to under estimate her. If she get's angry, better not be in her way because onis have a high profile of letting out too much power when they're angry.  
  
Shizuru: So you better watch out little brother.  
  
Kuwabara: *grunts* I'm not scared of no alien girl.  
  
*DOWN IN THE RING*  
  
Announcer: Teams, whoever is battling first please step up!  
  
Ishmu:(A little kid human) *steps up* I'll go first, beating up a girl should be easy.  
  
Reenie: *smirks*Hm. *steps up* I'll take this one.  
  
Bideru: Good sis!  
  
Meru: Yes! Remember all our training!  
  
Zena: Show that kid no mercy!  
  
Reenie: Don't worry! I'll show him a thing or two. * thumbs up* *walks to the center*  
  
Ishmu: *walks to the center*  
  
*stands*  
  
Yusuke: So Reenie's fighting first.  
  
Hiei: Her training should come in handy.  
  
Botan: You're a proud father, aren't you?  
  
Kuwabara: *worried* *thinking* "This is like how I fought. I went first against a kid like Ishmu. I just hope she doesn't get hurt badly. Little brats can be tricky"  
  
*RING*  
  
Announcer: Alright! It's Team Irakoshi's Ishmu vs The Golden Warriors' Reenie! Alright fighters! GO!  
  
**So the first match of the dark tournament has begun and Reenie has decided to step up for her team. Kuwabara's seems worried that something bad might happen to her in her fight against Ishmu. Will there be something coming up? Who knows? Look out for the next chapter!! 


	7. Reenie vs Ishmu

Next Chappie!  
  
*I don't own any of the familiar animes and such*  
  
Ishmu vs. Reenie  
  
Alright, update so far, Meru got them to Hanging Neck Island so they would compete to get the crystal to cure her dad and do defeat Toguro once and for all and make sure he will bbe permantaly dead! The gang got the info out of Botan who might be fired(just jokin) and now Reenie stepped up to be the first one to fight against team Irakoshi against a little kid name Ishmu and Kuwabara seems worried.why?  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Reenie: *tough*  
  
Ishmu: *smirks* *disappears*  
  
Reenie: Huh? *on guard*  
  
Annoucer: and Ishmu begins the first move by disappearing!  
  
Reenie: *looking around* *growls*  
  
Ishmu's voice: Let's just see how good you are in finding where I am!  
  
Reenie: PLEASE boy, you make this too easy! *disappears*  
  
Announcer: Now Reenie did the same trick and disappeared as well!  
  
*all hearing sounds of somebody getting beat*  
  
Kayko: You all hear that? It sounds like someone's getting beaten.  
  
Botan: That's probably Reenie beating that boy down!  
  
Kuwabara: Sounds way intense.  
  
Reenie: *appears*  
  
Ishmu: *appears on the ground hurt*  
  
*audience surprised*  
  
Koenma: Now that was cool.  
  
Blue Ogre: Yeah.  
  
Ishmu: *get's up* So, your sayign powers are equal as my own, huh?  
  
Reenie: Shut up and fight.  
  
*both lunge*  
  
Ishmu & Reenie: *fists slam together hard* *both staticky*  
  
It was like a gust of win was the result of the impact of that touch  
  
Announcer: & feel that gust of wind from that mihty blow as Ishmu and Reenie hit fist to fist hard!  
  
Yusuke: Hello!  
  
Botan: Now that's powerful!  
  
Ishmu: *disappears*  
  
Reenie: Not again you brat!*turns**get's punched in the stomach* AH! * falls unconscious*  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Shizuru: No way, after a blow like that Reenie should still be standing!  
  
Kuwabara: * yells * Get up Reenie!  
  
Hiei: Don't worry, she's fine, she has another trick up her sleeve.  
  
Ishmu: *picks Reenie's leg up and starts twirling her around*  
  
Announcer: Will you look at this ladies and gentlemen! Ishmu is twirling a person half his size around the ring!  
  
Ishmu: *throws her up*  
  
Reenie: *unconscious body flies up*  
  
Ishmu: *jumps up* You will die today sayign! *jabs her down*  
  
Reenie: *falls down making a large crater with an explosion*  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Kayko: *scared*  
  
Yusuke: Reenie.  
  
Botan: *scared* .I gotta get down there * runs*  
  
Kuwabara: I'll go with you!* runs after her*  
  
Yusuke: Botan! Kuwabara!  
  
Shizuru: They just really want to see if Reenie'll be okay.  
  
Ishmu: * lands* That'll teach ya to ever enter this tournament with the big boys.  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Ishmu: *waving at crowd* Tee-hee! Thanx! I didn't it all for you all!* blows kisses*  
  
Botan & Kuwabara: *both run to join the girls*  
  
Zena: Huh? Botan? Kuwabara?  
  
Botan: please don't kill me! They were gunna do it first!  
  
Kuwabara: Reenie! Get up! I know you could get up! Come on!  
  
Announcer: I guess I'll start the count! 1!...2!...3!...  
  
Bideru: Oh come on sis. Stop joking and get up!  
  
Announcer: 4!...5!...6!...7!...  
  
*ground starts shaking*  
  
Announcer: *panics* Ah! What's this? It seems to be and earth quake!  
  
SS2 Reenie: *powering up and screaming*  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs*  
  
Hiei: *smirks* I told you she had another trick.  
  
Kurama: I never under-estimated her for one second.  
  
Yusuke: Me neither. I knew she has some of your smart genes Hiei to know not to go down yet.  
  
Hiei: She herself even achieved the new super Sayign 2 level.  
  
SS2 Reenie: *powers up and floats out of the crater* *turns and looks at Ishmu*  
  
Ishmu: What? That was one of my most powerful attacks!  
  
Announcer: AMAZING! Reenie appears before us in her Super Sayign 2 mode and there absolutely not a single scratch or bruise on her! How about that folks?  
  
*demons chattering*  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah Reenie!  
  
SS2 Reenie: Better give up while you can kid.  
  
Ishmu: Why's that?! *tough* I can still take you even if you in your stupid super sayign form!  
  
SS2 Reenie: Then try to survive this.KA-ME-HA*energy wave forms in hands*- ME.  
  
Announcer : Uh-oh! It seems like Ishmu's in trouble now! The infamous Kamehameha waved will be used on him! Can he block it?  
  
SS2 Reenie: HAA!!!!*sends energy blast*  
  
*big light explosion*  
  
Ishmu: *trying to block as he get's pushed near to the edge of the ring. (stops*  
  
SS2 Reenie: * powers up**blast get's stronger*  
  
Ishmu: Ah!! I Can't hold it!! *get's blown away out of the ring* AH!!!!!*slams into the wall*  
  
*light fades*  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa..  
  
Lum: Excellent technique, Reenie!  
  
Botan: Yes, well done!  
  
Announcer: & the first victory goes to The Golden Warriors!  
  
*some demons cheering some booing*  
  
SS2 Reenie: *turns to normal* *smiles* Yeah! * jumps down*  
  
Bideru: That was great, sis! You actually had me worried!  
  
Reenie: *scratches head* Well, I had to time my comeback carefully! *peace sign*  
  
Kuwabara: Awesome fight, Reenie!  
  
Reenie: huh? Kuwabara? Why are you here?  
  
Kuwabara: Long story, I'll tell you later, I'm just glad you didn't get that hurt out there.  
  
Reenie: Uh, thank you.I guess.  
  
Murkyion: (a big fat purple demon with yellow hair) *grunts* I'll go next. *steps into the ring* I can begin where Ishmu left off.  
  
Umbri: Good, just don't choose the brown haired one(referring to Zena). *chuckles*  
  
Lum: Oh man, that fat one is fighting?  
  
Bideru: I'll go *steps up* I never had a fight in weeks since training!  
  
Meru: Then good luck then, hun!  
  
Reenie: Do your best.  
  
Botan: kick his demon butt!  
  
Bideru: You can count on that!  
  
Hiei: Hm..  
  
Kurama: Bideru's up next.  
  
Hiei: Are you worried?  
  
Kurama: Just a bit. Knowing what his powers are, she will have to pay close attention.  
  
Hiei: *nods*  
  
Yusuke* I haven't seen Bideru fight in ages! *chuckles* This should be interesting!  
  
Shizuru: Depending on that energy blast attack, this should go rather quickly if she uses it.  
  
Announcer: Come up-next to fighter!  
  
Murkyion & Bideru: *both walk up to the center*  
  
Bideru: *sighs**thinking*"Remember the training with Kurama and I'll be fine. Blah, blah, blah"  
  
So the first battle is over. Team Irakoshi=0 the Golden Warriors=1 and Bideru is up against the weird, chunky looking purple demon Murkyion. Will she be able to handle it or will Hiei just joke around his little girl? Just find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Bideru vs Murkyion

Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU HAKUSHO OR OTHER MENTIONED ONES  
  
Okay, right where we left off.  
  
Where we last left off it was the beginning of the dark tournament (in my story) and it was Ishmu from the Irakoshi team and Reenie from the Golden Warriors. With a surprising battle which left her friends and family in suspense, Reenie got her quick victory with achieving her Super Sayign 2 level. Now, it's Murkyion vs. Bideru. Bideru just hopes as she fights her father Hiei doesn't criticize how she fights because she is worried about that.  
  
Announcer: Alright! With one fight down for more may be to come! It's Bideru from the "Golden Warriors" and Murkyion from Team Irakoshi! Battlers whenever you're ready!  
  
*some demons booing and some cheering*  
  
Bideru: *tough*  
  
Murkyion: *sniggering evilly*  
  
Kurama: * walks with Hiei* She looks nervous.  
  
Meru: Oh now, you guys are here.  
  
Hiei: Excellent performance, Reenie.  
  
Reenie: Uh, thanks dad.  
  
Zena: So why did you come and watch here, huh? Come to criticize her if she doesn't do well, hm?!  
  
Hiei: You think of me too much as a negative person.  
  
Zena & Lum: *together* That's because you are one.  
  
Hiei: * grunts*  
  
Kurama: Bideru, looks worried.  
  
Bideru: *lunges* haaaaaaaaaa!!!!*kicks* *no effect* Huh?  
  
Kuwabara: Whoa! It's like her foot is stuck in that guy's stomach because he's so huge!  
  
Yusuke: You just noticed that now?  
  
Announcer: Well will you look at that? Bideru made the first move with a hard kick and it seemed to have no effect on Murkyion! Eh.that's kinda gross.  
  
*demons cheering* Murkyion! Murkyion!  
  
Murkyion: *chuckling* *inhales and exhales*  
  
Bideru: *hurdling towards the end if the ring* *stops and floats in front of the gang*  
  
Hiei: Nice going, Bideru.  
  
Meru: Hiei!  
  
Bideru: *flies towards Murkyion* *energy wave forms in hands**sends* TAKE THAT!!  
  
*explosion*  
  
Bideru: *lands*  
  
Lum: Did she get him?  
  
Kurama: No, not all. She just wasted perfectly good energy with that blast.  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
Announcer: With that pitiful energy blast attack Murkyion is still standing! What will Bideru do now?  
  
Bideru: *growls*  
  
Murkyion: *chuckling* Impressive girly! But see if you can handle this. *starts holding breath and grows larger (like a giant)  
  
Bideru: *gasps*  
  
*team looking up*  
  
Reenie: Whoa.  
  
Zena: That is big.  
  
Hiei: Bideru can't handle it, she might as well forfeit now.  
  
Meru: I don't like you when you're like this!  
  
Kuwabara: Look at that guy!  
  
Shizuru: Now that's what you call big!  
  
Kayko: Yeah..  
  
Yusuke: Can little Bideru, handle that?  
  
Bideru: *hearing all those thoughts* *mumbles* I'll show them. I'm not as little as they think.  
  
Announcer: This is amazing folks! Murkyion has grown taller than the stadium. Does little Bideru even have a chance? My guess is nope.  
  
Giant Murkyion: Good-bye!  
  
Bideru: *smirks*  
  
Giant Murkyion: *slams foot down where Bideru is*  
  
Meru & Hiei: *both gasp*  
  
Reenie: Oh my..  
  
Botan: Bideru!  
  
Kurama: *speechless*  
  
Zena: That was unbelievable.  
  
Lum: *scared*  
  
Kayko: *scared*  
  
Kuwabara: *panics* Oh no, Bideru!  
  
Yusuke: *growls* C'mon Biddy.  
  
Koenma & Blue Ogre: *both speechless*  
  
BlueOgre: Is she?-  
  
Koenma: *cries into arm* She was a good kid!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Announcer: *freaked out* Whoa.it seems the Giant Murkyion has eliminated his opponent by one simple stomp of his foot! I'll still count to see if there is any sign of Bideru! 1-huh?  
  
Lum: Hey! His stomach!  
  
Giant Murkyion: *somebody trying to burst through his stomach* Ah! What's this?  
  
SS Bideru's voice: KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!!!!!*burst through the stomach* *flies out*  
  
Giant Murkyion: Uh- oh *hurdles through out the audience losing air and growing smaller* *lands out the stadium*  
  
Announcer: Well what do ya know? Bideru seemed to transported herself into Murkyion's stomach and blasted herself out! For a sayign I say that was disgusting but a smart move! & another win for The Golden Warriors!! Only one more win and they advance to the next round!  
  
*demons chattering*  
  
Yusuke: Just like her sister, she kept all of us in suspense! They've must've gotten that from Hiei!  
  
Kayko: I was worried there for a moment.  
  
Kuwabara: Me too.*wipes forehead*Phew!  
  
Shizuru: That was some show.  
  
Botan: That was amazing, for sure!  
  
SS Bideru: *flies over to them* You wanna doubt me anymore, you two?!*turns to normal*  
  
Hiei: So you did actually learn something.  
  
Kurama: We're very proud of you, Bideru.  
  
Bideru: *jumps down* I just wish you wouldn't treat me like a child! I wouldn't hate you both so much.  
  
Hiei: I'm your father, Bideru. I'm supposed to criticize you so you can learn what to do better next time.  
  
Bideru: Well easy on the criticism next time! *walks* You really hurt me feeling you know if I wasn't really fighting.  
  
Kurama: *runs after her* Bideru, wait up!  
  
Meru: Seriously, you would be better father if you did lay low on the criticism. You said nothing to Reenie.  
  
Reenie: Because I happen to be older and wiser, mother.  
  
Zena: *annoyed* You're joking, right?  
  
Kayko: Well that's 2 of them already. Who's going on next?  
  
Shizuru: All there's left is Meru, Zena and that girl named Lum.  
  
Kuwabara: My guess Zena's going up next.  
  
Yusuke: I wonder who her opponent's gunna be?  
  
Kayko: Are you worried about her, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Well, yeah. What I am supposed to be? Angry that she never told me she was fighting like I am now?  
  
Kayko: *gasps* *thinking* "He really cares for Zena." *looks at the fight*  
  
So the score now is 0 to 2. One more victory and The golden warriors would automatically win and then they can take a breather for now. Lum, Meru and Zena are the only fighters left for their team, so who is going first?  
  
Lum: *senses* Huh.* looks over at the other team*  
  
& what is Lum sensing about the other team? Is there something wrong? What is in store for the lucky last team member who get's to fight next? Who knows? Find out and read on to the next chapter! 


	9. Three on Three battle

Disclaimer: I don't own YUYU or others that come up! *sobs*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Let's see, I'm having trouble who to fight next. I was thinking either one of the last three left or all 3 together. Hmm..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Since Bideru and Reenie already fought only 3 fighters remain on both sides. Ronsan, Hurle*not like the word Hurl as in vomit*lol*) and Mash from Team Irakoshi and Meru, Zena and Lum from The Golden Warriors team. Who will go next?  
  
Meru, Lum & Zena: *all huddled together*  
  
Botan: What are they talking about?  
  
Reenie: They're trying to see who's gunna go up first.  
  
Botan: Why don't they just flip for it?  
  
Bideru: Or they could like fight a 3 battle royal with the left over team members.  
  
Kurama: That is a good idea.  
  
Bideru: Excuse me! Was I talking to you?!  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
*STANDS*  
  
Kuwabara: That's 2 wins in a row! Who's fighting next?  
  
Yusuke: It looks like their trying to decide.  
  
Shizuru: They should go for a 3 on 3 battle.  
  
Kayko: That way they could have eachother's backs.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Koenma: What are they doing now?! They're just talking!  
  
Blue Ogre: It seems that they're trying to see who's gunna fight last.  
  
Koenma: *yells* HURRY UP AND PICK! If I had to pick, I would say Meru should go.  
  
Blue Ogre: I'd say Zena.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lum: So what are we going to do?  
  
Zena: Well I wanna go up!  
  
Lum: I wanna go up!  
  
Meru: Stop fighting! I'll ask.  
  
Announcer: Uh, excuse me but we need to know who's going to go up last?  
  
Meru: We propose a 3 battle royal. Us 3 versus them.  
  
Announcer: Everyone! Meru, the team captain has just proposed a 3 battle royal! *runs over to the other team* Ronsan, do you except? *puts mic near him*  
  
Ronsan: We except.  
  
Mash: *sniggers* This should be fun.  
  
Announcer: Very well! Both teams will go at it a 3 against 3 battle royal! The only person standing from either team or the only team standing in the ring is the winner!!  
  
Botan: 3 on 3. This should be interesting.  
  
Hiei: Very.  
  
Reenie: I bet you're excited because you haven't seen mom fight in a long while!  
  
Hiei: I've seen her fight.  
  
Reenie: A long while ago.  
  
*both teams step onto the ring*  
  
Announcer: Whenever you're ready teams you may begin!!  
  
*demons cheering for Irakoshi* Irakoshi! Irakoshi!  
  
Ronsan: Mash, you take the one on the left, Hurle, you take the one on the right. As for me..*looks at Meru*  
  
Meru: *growls*  
  
Ronsan: I'll take the captain. She's mine.  
  
Meru: You wish buddy! *all lunge*  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara: WOW!! Look at that impact of those punches!  
  
Yusuke: I've never seen girls punch so hard in my life!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Announcer: That was some strong punch by Meru done to Ronsan!  
  
*demons booing*  
  
*girls fighting hard*  
  
Announcer: * speechless*  
  
*all demons get speechless*  
  
Botan: *speechless*  
  
Hiei: * surprised*  
  
Kurama: Now that is amazing.  
  
Bideru & Reenie: * both speechless with mouths open* *both nod* Uh huh..  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blue Ogre: Bow those girls are something. It's like they're beating those guys into a pulp!  
  
Koenma: *speechless with mouth open* *pacifier falls out*Gah! *puts pacifier back in*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zena: *Flies up with Mash on her shoulder* *grabs his arm and throws him down*  
  
Mash: AHHH! *slams down into the ring hard*  
  
*demons still speechless*  
  
Announcer: & Zena throws Mash down like he was some hard pillow!  
  
Lum: *dodging everyone of Hurle's attacks* *hits him with an energy blast* HAAA!!!!  
  
Hurle: *falls out of the ring* AHHH!!!!  
  
Announcer: & Hurle is blasted out of the ring by an energy blast by Lum! That only remains 2 for Irakoshi! What will happen?  
  
Zena: *flies up higher*  
  
Hiei: What is she doing?  
  
Zena: Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!!!!*sends powerful energy blast down at Mash's crater!*  
  
Announcer: & Zena kills her opponent by a powerful Kamehameha wave! That eliminates 1 more for Team Irakoshi! Can Ranson eliminate 3 powerful sayign girls?  
  
Zena & Lum: *both land next to Meru*  
  
Zena: Ours was quick, what's up with you?  
  
Lum: Are you taking your time with this guy?  
  
Meru: Blow after blow this guy doesn't exactly want to go down! He has muscles of steel!  
  
Ranson: Getting tired girls?  
  
Girls: Not likely!  
  
Ranson: *holds hand up* HAAAA!!!!  
  
Girls: *all cover themselves as a gust of wind passes by*  
  
Zena: What's the deal?!  
  
Girls: * cuts appear on their arms*  
  
Meru: What the--?!  
  
Announcer: That was truly.weird. Some how Ranson has caused a gust of wind so they could get some measly cuts on their arms?  
  
*demons booing*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke: They've been cut before big deal!  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know, Urameshi. Something tells me that something else might happen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meru: * looks at cuts* ugh!  
  
Lum: Their all over our arms!  
  
Botan: What happened?  
  
Hiei: It seems that one of Ranson's abilities is super speed just like me and that gust of wind attack was just a distraction to get them cut.  
  
Kurama: He must be planning something.  
  
Ranson: *chuckling* *chuckling turns into laughing*  
  
Zena: *confused* Okay, he's totally gone nuts to see girls with cuts all over their arms.  
  
Ranson: See if you can take these girls! *turns into goo*  
  
Zena, Lum & Meru: *all panic*  
  
Botan, Reenie, & Bideru: *all panic*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Koenma: What is he doing?! He turned into goo!  
  
Blue Ogre: I can see that, sir.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Kayko: *worried*  
  
Yusuke: Zena!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranson: *in goo form* see if you can block me out of your system now! *separates into 3 and enters their bodies through the cuts( I got that idea from the DBGT baby series because I was just bored but don't sue me!)  
  
Zena, Meru & Lum: *all feel it*  
  
Hiei: WHAT IS HE DOING?!  
  
Kurama: No wonder he cut their arms! He's a morphous!  
  
Botan: Who are they?  
  
Kurama: The Morphous people are a race who can change into a goo like substance and take over a host body if there is an open cut to it or if their guard is down.  
  
Hiei: MERU!!  
  
*Meru, Zena & Lum just standing there*  
  
Announcer: It seems like Ranson has entered the 3 sayigns' bodies through their cuts and taken control of them! *scared* I don't know if this is a legal move.judges? *looks at the board*  
  
*a big O appears on the screen as okay*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?! They accepted it?!  
  
Kuwabara: That's crazy!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Announcer: & the judges rule it as an okay move!  
  
Ronsan-Meru: *eyes glowing red* *looks at her* * voice blendid with Ronsans* Of course you fool, this move has been ruled correct ever since I began to use it on my opponents!  
  
Announcer: *get's even more scared and runs and hides behind the ring*  
  
Ronsan-Lum: *eyes glowing red**voice blendid with Ronsan's* These powers feel so good!  
  
Meru: *falls to her knees* *holding her head in pain*  
  
Hiei: Meru! *about to jump into the ring to the rescue*  
  
Kurama: Hiei NO!  
  
Hiei: I have to take her out! Zena and Lum will be fine on their own but Meru's in pain!  
  
Reenie: But look dad! Ronsan's control on them isn't strong! Look at Aunt Zena!  
  
Hiei: *looks*  
  
Zena: *holding her stomach* *thinking* "You'll never get control of me!!" *turns super sayign 2 and powers up hard*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: That a girl! You get control of your own body!  
  
Kayko: C'mon Meru! Lum! Get control over yourselves!!  
  
Kuwabara: You can do it! That Ranson guy can't get in control of you but only you!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
SS2 Zena: *powers up harder* *Ranson comes out*  
  
*Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kayko encouraging Lum and Meru to get ahold of themselves*  
  
Botan: That's it! Listen to them! DO what Zena did! Turn a super sayign form and power up as hard as you can and Ronsan will be out of you!!  
  
Meru: *thinking* "That's it, I have to try that!"  
  
Ronsan's voice: *inside Meru* No! No! I can't lose this one!  
  
Lum: *turns super sayign and powers up hard*  
  
Meru: I have to try! Get out OF MY BODY!!! * screams and turns Super Sayign 2 and powers up real hard*  
  
*ranson comes out of both of them and reforms into himself*  
  
Announcer:*from the side lines* It seems that all the girls have found a way to get Ranson out of their bodies by concentrating their powers to get him out!  
  
SS2 Meru: *catches breathe*  
  
Ranson: *get's up weakly*  
  
SS2 Meru: Let's do this all together, girls.  
  
Girls: *all power up hard*  
  
Ranson: *scared* NO! NO! Have mercy on me please! I'm sorry for trying to take over your bodies! I swear!  
  
Girls: Ka-Me-Ha-Me-...  
  
Bideru: This is it!  
  
Botan: The big one!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue Ogre & Koenma: *both on the edge of their seats*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Girls: HAAA!!!!!!!!!!*energy blasts combine into one and hit Ranson*  
  
*big explosion*  
  
Botan, Reenie, & Bideru: *all amazed* Oh!  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *both amazed*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kayko : *worried*  
  
Shizuru: *amazed*  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke: *both surprised*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue Ogre & Koenma: *both scared*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
*explosion clears*  
  
*demons all silent*  
  
Girls: *all turn back to normal*  
  
Announcer: *runs into the ring and looks around* It seems that Ranson is no where to be found! *holds Meru's hand up* & The Golden Warriors win the first round!  
  
*demons boo*  
  
Zena: *angry* *yells* SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!  
  
*demons get quiet*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Shizuru: Looks like someone's annoyed.  
  
Yusuke: She's just like me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Lum: Zena!  
  
Zena: *yells* Just because we happen to be sayigns and more powerful than you all combined doesn't mean you can boo us! If any one of you have a problem of us being what we are, come confront me and you can just have a little taste of the powerful Cosmic Moon slave!  
  
*demons start chattering*  
  
Zena & Lum: *both help Meru walk*  
  
Meru: What's with the 'tude, sis?  
  
Zena: I'm just so sick and tired of these stupid beings that call themselves demons booing us down just because we happen to be a stronger race!  
  
Kurama: I think your point was well taken, Zena.  
  
Zena: I hope it was.  
  
Hiei: *helps Meru stand up*  
  
Meru: *looks up at the VIP box*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Toguro: *looks back at Meru*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meru: *thinking*"I will kill you soon enough Toguro"  
  
Lum: Geez, these cuts hurt like mad!  
  
Zena: Let's go to the medical tent then.  
  
Lum: Do we have to wear lame bandages?  
  
Zena: *slaps her on the back* It seems so!  
  
So there was the end of the first battle for The Golden Warriors ! Finally, they get a day to relax and maybe even train some more! What new things lie ahead of them next? Will Yusuke ever get to talk to Zena or will Zena keep avoiding him? Is Bideru still mad at her dad and Kurama? Is Ronsan completely gone from the girls' bodies? Well just check in next time for the next chapter!  
  
Hope ya like! 


	10. Swords of the elements!

Disclaimer: I don't own YUYU or others that come up! *sobs*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Where we last left off was that The Golden Warriors won their first victory in the first round of the dark tournament! And then they would get a day to train and rest and such!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~  
  
*GIRLS ROOM*  
  
Bideru: *snoring out loud*  
  
Reenie: *sleeping**drooling*  
  
Lum: *arms bandaged**sleeping in a hammock in the corner*  
  
Zena: *sleeping in her bed peacefully*  
  
Meru: * arms bandaged* *comes in quietly with a piece of paper* WAKE UP GIRLS!!  
  
Girls: * all fall off beds*  
  
Lum: *sits up* *rubbing head* Geez cuz, what's the deal? I'm still trying to recover!  
  
Zena: *sits back on bed* Yeah sis, we were recovering! Our arms still hurt!  
  
Meru: I have the info on the next team we're gunna battle.  
  
Reenie: Can't we study that tonight mom? Or tomorrow?  
  
Meru: Our next fight is tomorrow!  
  
Girls: WHAT?!  
  
~LATER~  
  
Zena: So you're basically telling us, this next group of five is fighting with swords with the five elements?  
  
Meru: Yep. So besides me having Fire, you 4 get to choose either lightning, wind, ice or water and train for that exact area.  
  
Lum: I get lightning!  
  
Bideru: I guess I'll take water.  
  
Zena: Wind for me.  
  
Reenie: Hey, how come you get fire?  
  
Meru: Fire is too dangerous for a novice like you so you're stuck with ice, my girl!  
  
Reenie: Ice!?  
  
*knock on the door*  
  
Botan: Rise and shine girls! It Shizuru, Kayko and me and we brought a special guest!  
  
Meru: *opens door* Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Hi Meru, it's been a long time.  
  
Meru: Sure has.  
  
~LATER~  
  
Yukina: I heard one of the elements of swords one of you are going to use is ice.  
  
Reenie: *raises hand up* That'll be me.  
  
Yukina: I could teach you how to use your powers into and ice sword if you like.  
  
Reenie: *sarcastic* Oh sure, that'll be fun.  
  
Kayko: I don't see why you girls have to fight with swords this time around. You might actually get stabbed.  
  
Meru: Kayko, in all my years of fighting.I have been stabbed many times before but a sayign can always get up.  
  
Bideru: Besides, if we happen to die, all of us know all sort of recovery spells to bring back the teammate so no worries, just the painful part.  
  
Shizuru: But how can you get stabbed by water?  
  
Bideru: That is a funny question..which I don't know the answer of.  
  
Reenie: I saw we train later on! I say let's go down stairs to the buffet and get some breakfast because WHEW! I'm starving!  
  
Girls: *except Reenie* *sweat drops*  
  
Zena: I believe that was Uncle Goku in her.  
  
Meru: *nods*  
  
~LATER~  
  
Reenie: *eating all fast*  
  
Lum: *eating slowly*  
  
*all staring*  
  
*boys walk up*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey girls! *notices Yukina* *happy* Yukina! I didn't know you were here!  
  
Yukina: I heard about the girls fighting in the tournament and I'm going to train Reenie for her ice sword.  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah, you guys got element swords, don't cha?*sits next to Bideru* *takes a croissant*  
  
Zena: Yeah, they have the easy elements. *annoyed* I have to have the wind element! How an I possible defend myself with a wind sword?  
  
Yusuke: *chuckles*Lucky you. *get's hit with a muffin*  
  
Kurama: So what are you girls planning to do today?  
  
Hiei: Training I bet.  
  
Meru: Yes, some of us will be training and some of us will be watching. Toguro's fighting today and I want some of us to watch it so..*looks at the girls* Lum?  
  
Lum: *spoon in mouth* hm?  
  
Meru: You get to watch since you can get the lightning thing under control.  
  
Lum: *takes spoon out of mouth* Awseume!  
  
Meru: *looks at the remaining of the girls*and.  
  
Bideru: *apple in mouth*  
  
Zena: *piece of bacon in mouth* hm?  
  
Reenie: *food in mouth* *winking*  
  
Meru: Bideru, I think you'll have the water thing handled so you get to watch.  
  
Bideru: *takes apple* Cool*glares at Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drops* *nervous chuckle*  
  
Hiei: *looks the other way*  
  
Bideru: Hey dad, I was wondering if either you and Kurama can answer me this.  
  
Hiei: What is it?  
  
Bideru: Can a person really get stabbed by say.a water sword?  
  
*All fall*  
  
Bideru: I'm seriously! It's water! Brute force maybe?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
~FIRE TRAINING~  
  
Meru: *eyes closed*  
  
Hiei: Are you concentrating yet?  
  
Meru: If you keep talking to me I'll lose it.*holds hand out* *grunts**fireball appears in hand**opens eyes* This is it?! All I get is a measly fireball?!  
  
Hiei: Concentrate fool.  
  
Meru: *closes eyes again* *grunts harder* *fire ball turns into a sword* *opens eyes* Hey! Look at that!* swings sword around*  
  
Hiei: Told you if you only concentrated harder, you would get it.  
  
Meru: *flipping sword*  
  
Hiei: Uh, could you stop waving that thing around open greenery areas? The forest might catch fire.  
  
Meru: *sweat drops* Oh yeah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
~ICE TRAINING~  
  
Yukina: So all you have to do is concentrate your ice powers with in you and think of and ice sword and it will appear in your hands.  
  
Reenie: Okay.*closes eyes* *grunts* *body freezes in big ice cube* *cold* Dang..  
  
Yukina: *sweat drops* *nervous chuckle* We have more work to do, Reenie until you get this right.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
~WIND TRAINING~  
  
Zena: *holding sword* *puzzled* Uh.how exactly am I supposed to attack an enemy with wind?  
  
Yusuke: I could practice with you.  
  
Zena: *turns* Yusuke?  
  
*birds fly*  
  
Yusuke: You were expecting somebody else?  
  
Zena: Oh, no. I thought you would be watching the tournament.  
  
Yusuke: I'd rather watch sayigns fight than regular old demons and humans.  
  
Zena: Uh..*thinking*"What am I supposed to say?! What am I supposed to say?! He's my ex and he want to help me train! What's a girl to do?! What's a girl to do?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
~STANDS~  
  
Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, Bideru, Lum, Kayko, & Shizuru: *watching Toguro's fight*  
  
Bideru: He.is so creepy. I can't believe he can use his muscles just to tear people in half.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah. He looked even stronger when we fought him.  
  
Lum: *in her sayign/earthling form* Man, I can't wait to fight him.  
  
Bideru: Actually I think it's mom or Aunt Zera that are gunna face him because he put grandpa in danger.  
  
Lum: Darn! .*watches fight* mom called my cell phone last night.  
  
Bideru: Oh yeah? What did great Auntie jesenya have to say?  
  
Lum: I told her what happened but good thing my brother Gohan was there to calm her down!!  
  
Bideru: Heart attack, AHOY!  
  
Kurama: That's disrespectful to talk about your great Aunt like that Bideru.  
  
Bideru: Yeah, I know you maybe way older and wiser than me Kurama but you have ot learn when a joke is a joke and when a joke isn't a joke.*looks at fight*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: & the winner is Toguro!  
  
*demons cheering* Toguro! Toguro!  
  
Toguro: *look up at Lum and Bideru*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Bideru & Lum: *both notice* *both growl*  
  
Botan: I wonder how he came back to life in the first place.  
  
Kayko: I wonder that too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
~HOTEL ROOM~  
  
Reenie: *yells* WHAT KIND OF BULL IS THIS?!  
  
*all looking at the team chart*  
  
Reenie: *speechless* *sits back down*  
  
Zena: *speechless*  
  
Botan: They did this to the boys last time!  
  
Kuwabara: I can't believe you girls have to fight 4 times!  
  
Lum: *sits next to Yusuke* *hand on head* Oy.This'll be one fascinating experience I'll never forget!  
  
Yusuke: Tough luck, girls.  
  
Meru: *puts him on choke hold* What was that?!  
  
Yusuke: *getting choked* Uncle! Uncle!  
  
So what will happen at tomorrow's next match against the team that call them selves Team Number? (literally, Team number actually has the name 1-5 * I know kinda corny*) Did Reenie get her ice sword correctly? Or is she still turning herself into a big ice cube? Did Zena get her Wind sword correctly? Or is she going to fail?  
  
~~I'll give you a clue for next chapter: Maybe it can be called a cliffhanger.  
  
...one of the 5 girls..dies.(ooh, mysterious!) 


	11. Thunder!

Disclaimer: I don't own YUYU or others that come up! *sobs*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So the next day had passed and now it was time for the girls to fight the second time around but this time against a team call Team Number and with sword elements. Who I dare say will go first?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Hello and welcome to the second round of the Dark tournament!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Announcer: Today it will be Team Number vs. The Golden Warriors but they will both be fighting with the swords of the elements! Each team member chooses a sword to fight w/ and the only one not dead or standing is the winner!!  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Announcer: Now I will choose the elements randomly so what ever I say, that person with that element sword please step up.  
  
Bideru: What?! She chooses?! You never said that mom!  
  
Meru: That's because I didn't know.  
  
Bideru: *falls and groans*  
  
Reenie: *thinking* "Please don't call ice, please don't call ice, please don't call ice!"  
  
Announcer: Would the element holder of..thunder please step up!  
  
Lum: Wha?!  
  
Meru: That's you Lum!  
  
Zena: Go Get'm cuz!  
  
Lum: * grunts* *steps forward*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: This should be an easy one for Lum.  
  
Yusuke: How so? She might get electrocuted through the whole battle.  
  
Hiei: She the only one on that team member that's immune to an element and thunder is happens to be her specialty. I'm assuming she'll be fighting in her other form.  
  
Kuwabara: What other form?  
  
Shizuru: Didn't you hear what Kurama said earlier about Lum? She's some sort of alien.  
  
Kuwabara: *grossed out* You mean she's gunna turn into some sort of gross alien?!  
  
Yusuke: *falls off seat and groans*  
  
Kurama: Just watch, Kuwabara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: So the thunder element battle will be #4 from Team Number and Lum from the Golden Warriors! Once you have come up with your swords you may begin!  
  
#4: (short desc.: tall, skinny, and stupid)*holds hand out**thunder sword appears* *hillbilly laugh* I'm gunna shock you intill you turn into fried sayign food.  
  
Lum: *holds 2 hands out**thunder swords appear in both hands* *turns Oni form* *growls*  
  
Announcer: Well look at that! Lum, form The Golden Warriors has switched from sayign to Oni mode!  
  
Botan: She'll have no problem fighting in that mode.  
  
Meru: She never does.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei: That is Lum's other form.  
  
Yukina: Wow.  
  
Kuwabara: She doesn't look disgusting looking after all! She looks.kinda hott.  
  
Yusuke: I'll have to agree with ya on that one1  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: What? Just speaking my opinion!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lum: *lunges*  
  
#4: *lunges* *strikes her first*  
  
Lum: *plugs the 2 swords in his stomach*  
  
#4: *get's stabbed but also getting electrocuted at the same time* *takes sword and touches her shoulder*  
  
Lum: *cut appears on shoulder* *not feeling a thing*  
  
Announcer: #4 keeps trying and trying and it's like Lum is not feeling a thing when she's being struck! She just get's a dew cuts!  
  
Lum: *keeps jamming the thunder swords in #4* *powers up and the swords get stronger*  
  
#4: *getting even more electrocuted* *falls with swords still in stomach** body smoking*  
  
Lum: *lands on her feet* *turns back to her sayign/earthling form**holds cut on shoulder*  
  
Announcer: & The really quick win by electrocution is Lum!!  
  
*demons cheering?*  
  
Meru: * looking around* Say what now?  
  
Botan: They're actually cheering.  
  
Bideru: But they were booing us before.  
  
Zena: Maybe my threat really got to them? Because I am more than willing to cast one big one on their booties!  
  
Lum: *flies down* Hey guys!  
  
Reenie: You did a great job out there Lum! Especially because that #4 character wasn't immune to electricity like you were.  
  
Botan: That was a big advantage.  
  
Lum: I guess it was. *holds shoulder in pain* Ah!  
  
Meru: Botan?  
  
Botan: Of course. C'mon Lum, I'll get that cut healed for you. *helps her walk*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Shizuru: That was really quick.  
  
Kayko: Yeah, I'm glad Lum didn't get hurt too badly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: So that 0 for Team Number and 1 for the Golden Warriors!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue Ogre: I was on edge. How about you sir?  
  
Koenma: I wasn't worried! I knew Lum would have the advantage all along!  
  
Blue Ogre: Then why were you on the phone with her mother?  
  
Koenma: *yells * I was not! I was calling a pizza that's all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Okay! Will the element holders of..ice! Please step forward!  
  
Reenie: *panics*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukina: *runs* I gotta get down there!  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *both leave*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh man, I'm starting to get worried about Reenie again. Something bad might happen in this battle.  
  
Yusuke: *sarcastically* & something else might happen to her in her next battle right?  
  
Kuwabara: Quite joking around with me Urameshi! I'm serious!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Meru: Tell me you perfected your ice sword yet?  
  
Reenie: Yeah, of course I did!(she's really lying ^_^) *steps up*  
  
Bideru: Well then, good luck big sister!  
  
Reenie: Uh, thank you. *starts walking*  
  
Yukina: *runs to the sidelines*  
  
Meru: Oh Yukina, is her coach come to watch her in a closer view?  
  
Yukina: She barely mastered her ice sword when we were training.  
  
Zena & Bideru: What?!  
  
Meru: You mean she might actually die out there?!  
  
Yukina: I'm not sure..  
  
Meru: *grunts* I knew I should've given Reenie either water or wind!  
  
Zena & Bideru: Hey! We're right here!  
  
*both competitors stop in front of each other*  
  
Announcer: So it's #2 vs Reenie with the element of ice swords! Once you have conjured up your swords! You may begin!  
  
#2: (short desc.: tall and muscular*almost like Toguro but no that big*) *holds hand out**ice sword appears* *striking pose**evil grin*  
  
Reenie: *Nervous chuckle* *holds hand out* *closes eyes* *grunts* *ice sword appears in hand* *opens eyes* *happy grin* I did it!  
  
Yukina: She actually conjured up her ice powers into a sword without turning into a big iclcle!  
  
Meru: Wow.  
  
Hiei: *comes in with Kurama*  
  
Reenie: * looks at #2* *still nervous* *thinking*"Please sword, don't fail me now"  
  
#2: *lunges* Haaa!!!  
  
Reenie: *lunges*Haaaa!!!!1  
  
You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see who get's the first attack. And when I was talking about one of them dying..it's coming up real soon! ^-^ 


	12. Ice

ICE  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, we left off with the lunging of the first attack by both teams. The first attack is unknown since I didn't write it yet.lol, which I will do now. But there are some people worried. Kuwabara is worried that something bad is actually going to happen to Reenie this time and Yukina is worried because Reenie barely made an ice sword because (in this story Yukina still doesn't know she's Hiei's half sister and Bideru and Reenie's her nieces) Reenie does have ice powers in her that was never used before(Yukina helped her to awaken them). But she is still nervous because you know how fragile ice could be? It depends on how strong her ice powers are.or.will she suffer an instant death?  
  
(Oooh, I can't wait to know)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
#2 & Reenie: * both lunging at each other with their ice swords*  
  
FLASH  
  
Reenie: *blocking his attack* *struggling*  
  
#2: *chuckles**pushes her back*  
  
Reenie: Dah! *falls on her butt*  
  
Announcer: With a push from #2, Reenie is on her bottom!  
  
Bideru: C'mon Reenie! You can do it!  
  
Yukina: Remember our training! Concentrate with your ice powers!!  
  
Botan: *helps Lum walk*  
  
#2: *lunges again*  
  
Reenie: Not this time pal! * flies up* *stays up there*  
  
#2: huh? *looks up* No fair! You could fly!  
  
Reenie: If you haven't noticed! I am a sayign!  
  
Announcer: What a daring move! With another lunge from #2 Reenie has moved out of the way by flying in the air! But she'll have to come back down some time! Reenie can stay up there forever!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Kayko: At least she could take a minute to think what she can do next.  
  
Yusuke: She still has fear in her eyes.  
  
Kayko: How could you tell?  
  
Yusuke: Zena also has that same look when she's scared. Looking at Reenie, she's showing the exact same face.  
  
Kuwabara: All she has to do is concentrate and she'll win!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Koenma: *yells* What are you doing Reenie?! GET DOWN THERE AND ATTACK HIM!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Reenie: **flying towards #2* Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
#2: *disappears*  
  
Reenie: What? AH! *falls on her face*  
  
*demons flinch*  
  
Announcer: Oh! With #2 disappearing from sight, Reenie couldn't concentrate there and she landed on her face.  
  
*demons laughing*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Kuwabara: STOP LAUGHING! THAT WAS JUST A LUCKY CALL!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Reenie: *get's up* *picks sword up* *looks around* *hands get together* huh?*drops sword*  
  
Meru: huh?  
  
Hiei: Why did she drop her sword?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Kayko: *gasps*  
  
Shizuru: It looks like something got a hold of her.  
  
Yusuke: *growls* That creep must have some sort of invisibility power!  
  
Kuwabara: No!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Reenie: *it's like an invisibility rope tying her together* You creep! Show yourself and fight me face to face!  
  
#2: *appears behind her holding her and sword point pointing at her back*  
  
Meru:*gasps* What?!  
  
Zena: That's a unfair shot!!  
  
Kurama: That's cheating!  
  
Meru: Uh-uh! BAD CALL! The judges should call that an illegal call! HEY! ANNOUNCER GIRL! ASK THE JUDGES IF THAT'S AN LEGAL CALL BECAUSE THAT'S UN FAIR! SHE WASN'T ON GUARD!!  
  
Bideru & Zena: *both hold her back*  
  
Meru: HEY! LET ME GO! SHE HAS THE UN FAIR ADVANTAGE! LET ME GO!! HIEI DO SOMETHING!!  
  
#2: *whispers to Reenie* Sayanora. This fight was so easy against a novice ice user like yourself! *stabs Reenie through the back*  
  
Reenie: *feels it* AH!!!!  
  
Hiei: REENIE!  
  
Yukina: Reenie no!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Kayko: *cries onto Shizuru's shoulder* Oh Shizuru!  
  
Yusuke: That's impossible!!  
  
Kuwabara: *yells* REENIE!!!! *runs*  
  
Yusuke: Hey wait for me! *runs after him*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
#2: *takes sword out*  
  
Reenie: *sounds like she's choking* *blood splatters on the floor* *wound in the middle of the chest* *holding wound* *falls onto knees* *falls onto her stomach* *no pupils* *blood coming from mouth* *blood spreading every where*  
  
Announcer: Ew.and uh. #2 is the winner?  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
Reenie: *weak hoarse voice* I'm not dead yet..*grunts*  
  
Announcer: What?  
  
Meru: She.She.  
  
Bideru: She's not dead yet!  
  
Reenie: *get's up slowly* *stands up wobbly for a second* *puts hand on her wound* *starts glowing yellow*  
  
Announcer: *scared* uh.It seems that Reenie is still alive after that dangerous fatal stab to the chest! Will the judges let the match continue? *looks at the score board*  
  
*a O appears*  
  
Announcer: Go on with the match then! *steps all the ay back*  
  
Kuwabara & Yusuke: *both join the group*  
  
Kuwabara: Meru!  
  
Meru: Huh? Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Tell Reenie to with draw right away! Before she actually get's stabbed in the heart and actually dies!  
  
Meru: Look, I now you're scared for her but she has Hiei's genes.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
  
Meru: Even though she may be struck down hard, she'll never give up as her opponent's still standing up.  
  
*all watch*  
  
#2: I don't understand! You're supposed to be dead!  
  
Reenie: *still with no pupils**blood coming down her mouth* You under estimated a sayign my friend! *grunts*  
  
#2: *freezes in place*  
  
Reenie: We never fall down! *screams* * big ice sword appears in her hand*  
  
#2: NO! NO NO!!!  
  
Reenie: *stabs #2 hard in the heart*  
  
#2: *falls lifeless*  
  
Announcer: #2's trick back fired on him causing him to die! Reenie is the winner!!!  
  
Reenie: *stops glowing**pupils return* **falls unconscious*  
  
*all panic*  
  
**demons murmuring*  
  
*all run to her*  
  
Meru: *shaking her* Reenie, Reenie, can you hear me?! *  
  
Kurama: * checks her pulse* Don't worry, she still has a pulse. She'll live.  
  
Hiei: *picks her up*  
  
Bideru: Are you taking her to the medical tent?  
  
Kuwabara: Let me come!  
  
Yukina: Me too!  
  
Hiei: * walks* Then let's go.  
  
*all walk*  
  
Lum: *bandaged shoulder* Now that was a close one!  
  
Zena: Yeah.But I wonder who's going next?  
  
Bideru: Who knows?  
  
AH HA!! I was on edge my self thinking Reenie might die! But I didn't make her die! But I assure you.someone will die soon enough( I know I'm evil but something juicy has to happen! ^-^) 


	13. Death by water

Sorry that last chapter sucked but I was like writing it in a hurry because YUYU was almost on and I was going to tape and there's no VCR near this computer so, apologies!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
The last match, Reenie was brutally stabbed and everyone thought team number won the match but Reenie made a come back and actually mastered her ice sword. Now it was like their victory before with their first match. 0 to 2.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
~MEDICAL TENT~  
  
Reenie: *bandaged and has and IV in her arm**sleeping*  
  
Kuwabara: *sitting right next to her with Yukina*  
  
Yukina: *praying*  
  
Kayko: *comes in with Shizuru* How is she?  
  
Kuwabara: She's doing okay, I guess. They bandaged her wound and put her to sleep. She lost a lot of blood out there.  
  
Kayko: *comes next to Reenie's bed* Oh, Reenie. I don't think it's safe for her to keep fighting in the tournament.  
  
Shizuru: She might actually die then.  
  
Kayko & Kuwabara:Shizuru!  
  
Shizuru: *embarrassed**sweat drops* What? Just joking! *nervous chuckle*  
  
Reenie: *hoarse voice* Funny.  
  
All: huh?  
  
Reenie: * opens eyes*  
  
Yukina: You're awake!  
  
Kayko: *teary* That's so great!  
  
Reenie:*slowly sits up**has a hoarse voice* Yeah..  
  
Kuwabara: How are you feeling?  
  
Reenie: Voice is hoarse for some reason.  
  
Yukina: The doctor said you'll be having that until your wound heals and your voice will get better because #2 stabbed you and it scratched your vocal cords.  
  
Reenie: *panics* You mean I'll be like this forever?!  
  
Kuwabara: *hands o her shoulders* Hey! Calm down Reenie! The doctor said until your wound heals your voice will come back! Like Yukina said!  
  
Reenie: *calms* That's good..I heard you about me not fighting in the tournament. I'm still fighting.  
  
Kuwabara: No you can't!  
  
Kayko: You're still recovering!!  
  
Reenie: Oh nonsense with that human recovery. Demons can heal themselves in 24 hours or less and I'll be able to fight if necessary.  
  
*demons cheering*  
  
Shizuru: Sounds like the match is going again.  
  
Reenie: I wanna go watch.  
  
Yukina: Reenie! You have to stay in bed so your demon powers can recover you!  
  
Reenie: But how am I going to watch the match? My Aunt, mom and sister might be the ones going on next and I'm going to miss it!  
  
Botan: *comes in with Lum* *carrying a tv* Not a problem!  
  
Reenie: You brought a tv just for me?  
  
Lum: We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun! It's so you can criticize them without them hearing you if they do a dumb move!  
  
Botan: *puts the tv on a table at the end of Reenie's bed*  
  
Reenie: I know I may have been mean to all of you but.can you all watch it with me? I don't want to be alone right now.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course!  
  
Kayko: Beats sitting next to smelly demons.  
  
*all gather around*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: So This only leaves #'s 1, 3, and 5 from Team number and Meru, Bideru & Zena from The Golden Warriors and with Wind, water and Fire with the only 3 elements remaining! Will the element of. water, please step up!  
  
Bideru: * nervous*  
  
Yusuke: That's you Bideru.  
  
Hiei: Don't be so nervous or you might end up like your sister.  
  
Meru: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Words of encouragement.  
  
Kurama: Do you have your water powers well- known, Bideru?  
  
Bideru: I think so.. I mean I know so! I can win! I know I can!  
  
Zena: That's the spirit!  
  
Meru: Go get'm Bideru! Avenge your big sister!!  
  
Bideru: I'll try.*steps up*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer:*from tv.* So it's #5 from Team Number and Bideru from The golden warriors side using the element of water!!  
  
Reenie: Oh man, water could be dangerous if she doesn't control it right.  
  
Shizuru: The only possible death by water is drowning. How can Bideru get hurt, it's just water.  
  
Botan: Well Shizuru, there's many ways a person can get seriously hurt by water. One is brute force.  
  
Shizuru: Meaning?....  
  
Lum: She means that if a water sword comes within impact of the skin, it won't cut it but it'll just make like a really bad bruise.  
  
Botan: That's right or just if a person get's hit, say, the stomach, the organs might be damaged as well. And then there's power of user who uses a water sword. If that person is strong enough it could fatally stab a being.  
  
Kayko: So either way, water could be dangerous here.  
  
Botan: *nods* That's right.  
  
Kuwabara: SHHH you girls! The fight's starting!  
  
*all watch*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: FIGHTERS! Whenever you're ready you may begin!  
  
#5: (short desc.: a human with a weird accent) Let's go lassy. *water sword appears in hand*  
  
Bideru: *holds 2 hands together* *water sword appears* *striking pose* Fine. You move first.  
  
#5: Not a very wise choice m'lady. *starts running towards her*  
  
Bideru: *ready**powers up*  
  
Announcer: & #5 lunges at Bideru making the first move while she's just standing there!  
  
#5: *getting ready to strike* HAAAA!!!!  
  
Bideru: *holds sword up* *blocks attack* *struggling*  
  
*both begin a sword fight*  
  
Announcer: Whoa! Once Bideru blocked that first strike an immense water battle has begun between the two!  
  
Yusuke: This is going not going to be a dry battle.  
  
Zena: *annoyed* Gee, how could you guess?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lum: *laughs happily* Go Bideru! YA!!  
  
Reenie: Yes!  
  
Kuwabara: *laughs*  
  
*everyone cheering*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Blue Ogre: Have you seen a water fight as immensely like this in your life, sir? Look at them go!  
  
Koenma: Just watching this makes me have to go to the bathroom! *jumps down from chair and runs*  
  
Blue Ogre: Make sure you flush, Koenma!  
  
Koemna: Shut up!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: This is turning out to be some wet battle folks!  
  
*demons yelling*  
  
Bideru: *blocking everyone of #5's attacks*  
  
#5: Not bad, lass! *steps back* Let's see if you can escape this! *starts running around the ring*  
  
*crowd confused*  
  
Bideru: Huh?  
  
Announcer: Uh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Shizuru: What is he doing?  
  
Botan: Trying to lose weight?  
  
Lum: He does look kinda big on the chubby side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: What's that foreigner doing? He's just running around!  
  
Announcer: Uh.sir?  
  
#5: *running*  
  
Bideru: *watching him run around the ring* *getting dizzy*  
  
*water barrier appears around the ring*  
  
*demons gasp*  
  
Hiei: What is this?! They're completely hidden from view with that water wall!  
  
Announcer: It seems that #5 has been running around to make some sort of water barrier wall to block them from view! I can't even see what they're doing right now! Only their shadows!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bideru: *touches the wall* *get's shocked* AHHH!! *takes hand away quickly*  
  
#5: Oh, I forgot to tell you luv, If you try to escape, you'll get electrocuted when you touch the wall. *chuckles* Pretty good, eh?  
  
Bideru: *growls*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meru: Another cheater!!  
  
Zena: This isn't fair!  
  
Kurama: It's just another challenge for Bideru to over come. I hope she can face it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bideru: *water dripping down her head* *turns super sayign*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: That was a flash of gold light! Bideru must've turned Super Sayign!  
  
Meru: That's good! In super sayign mode, she'll be immune to the electricity!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
#5: *laughs evily* You can't win out of this one babe! Even if you turn into another super sayign! *holds hand up*  
  
*2 hands made out of water come and grab Bideru*  
  
SS Bideru: *struggling to get out* *screams and powers up as hard as she can to break free*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Kayko: That sounds like she's in pain!  
  
Reenie: She probably tied up with something strong and she's powering up to break free. That's what we sayigns do to get loose of something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Free what I'm hearing, that's screaming is from Bideru and she's trying to break free of something!  
  
Yusuke: C'mon Bideru! You're strong enough to beat a guy like that! Concentrate!!  
  
Meru: FOCUS! FOCUS!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
SS Bideru: *still screaming and powering up*  
  
#5: I told you! No matta how hard you try, you won't win! *squeezes hand*  
  
SS Bideru: *water pressure squeezing on her stomach* *trying to breath for air* *coughing*  
  
#5: The element of water happens to be my main advantage!...I guess you won't be around to see the rest of the tournament because today is your death day! *runs*  
  
SS Bideru:*coughing*  
  
#5: *stabs the sword in her heart* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meru & Zena: *both gasp*  
  
Hiei & Yusuke: *both gasp*  
  
Kurama: Bideru!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Reenie: *speechless*  
  
Kayko: What happened? Is Bideru alright?!  
  
Lum: *teary*  
  
Botan: I don't feel her life energy anymore.  
  
Reenie: *yells* NO!!!!!!!*starts coughing*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
*water barrier vanishes*  
  
SS Bideru: *falls down* *lifeless*  
  
Announcer: And with some mysterious attack #5 has taken the victory for Team Number!  
  
*demons cheer*  
  
*all run to Bideru*  
  
Kurama: *holds Bideru up* *shaking her* Bideru! Wake up! Hey!  
  
Hiei: Wake up child!  
  
Meru: C'mon!  
  
Zena: *slaps Bideru's face* Wake up Bideru, you can't be dead!  
  
Yusuke: Your not gone! *growls* *looks at #5*  
  
#5: *slaps hands with #1 in victory*  
  
Yusuke: *runs towards him in angry*  
  
Zena: Yusuke!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Reenie: What is he doing?!  
  
Kuwabara: He's getting revenge on one of his fallen friends!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke: #5! You'll pay!  
  
#5: *turns slowly* What is it now?  
  
Yusuke: You killed one of my friends! I said you'll pay! *aims hands like a gun* *finger tips glow* SPIRIT GUN! *shoots*  
  
#5: *get's hit* AHHH!!! *flies out of the stadium*  
  
Announcer: Well will you look at that! A previous fighter of the dark tournament, Yusuke Urameshi has sent #5 flying out of the ring with a revenge for his fallen friend! What a weirdo.  
  
#3: You killed out team ate, pal!  
  
#1: Since you killed him, we get to kill you!  
  
Zena: *appears in front of him* No way!  
  
#1 & 3: huh?  
  
#3: Get out of the way sayign! We'll deal with you soon enough!  
  
Yusuke: I can fight my own battles Zena, so butt out!  
  
Zena: *ignores him* I told you like before! If you dare make some sort of mis-move, I will personally cast the cosmic moon slave on your human butts!  
  
Meru: *teary* Wake up! BIDERU!! YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME! *cries* YOU HAVE TO!! *starts crying*  
  
Hiei: *comforts her* Kurama, take Bideru.  
  
Kurama: *picks Bideru up*  
  
Bideru: *lifeless*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my gosh.I was actually crying when I wrote this.*sniff**sniff* Why am I so evil?!!?!?!?! But keep high hopes readers! Something good might happen.you never know.. 


	14. Revival and Replacement

So it was 2 for The golden warriors and 1 for Team number with 2 fatal incidents. Reenie was already recovering with the damage of her vocal cords but they were said they would heal in 24 hours time and Bideru...well..just read and find out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
*all surrounding Bideru's dead body*  
  
Meru: MAN, I can't wait to kill whoever I come to into the ring.  
  
Botan: *teary* isn't there a way to bring her back?  
  
Yukina: *Crying in the corner*  
  
Kurama: * sitting right next to the body* Sadly, there isn't.  
  
Zena: How do you know that?  
  
*all look at her*  
  
Hiei: You know something to bring my dead daughter back?  
  
Zena: I do. A spell. To bring her back from the dead.  
  
Kuwabara: *freaked out* You can really do that?  
  
Meru: Besides our nieces Shion and Luna being witches, Zena I never knew you knew magic.  
  
Zena: I thought I should learn it incase they come in handy some day.  
  
Yusuke: You think you could do it?  
  
Zena: Yeah, but somebody out there has to hold off the crowd out there because we will need time.  
  
Yusuke: How much time?  
  
Zena: I don't really know Yusuke.  
  
Kayko: What do you need to do?  
  
Zena: *thinking*"This spell involves all the people that are related to her but Yukina's related too! And she still doesn't know that she's Hiei's sister..I wonder if I could really do this without her" Well.sorry to say but the only people that involve in this spell are the people who are related to her. So you guys have to leave. That means you too Kurama.  
  
Kurama: That's fine. But I'll be outside the doorway.  
  
Botan: I'll tell Koenma not to send Bideru's spirit away, yet!  
  
*all leave*  
  
Meru: But Zena, we don't have every body! Yukina's supposed to be here too.  
  
Hiei: *helping Reenie out of bed*  
  
Reenie: * hoarsly* Well, dad wants to keep that still a secret, could you still manage, Aunt Zena?  
  
Zena: I guess I'm going to have to take the risk.  
  
Lum: Describe to us what's gunna happen. What we have to do.  
  
Zena: Well, in order for revival, the people that have the same genetics as the person who is dead can revive that person. Meaning the mother and father: *points* Hiei and Meru. But since we have me, Reenie and you Lum, we have more hopes of this working because if it was basically a mother and father pair, the hopes of this working is like a 50/50 percent chance.  
  
Hiei: So basically you, Reenie and Lum are extra boosts incase this doesn't work.  
  
Zena: Exactly. No, we have to form a circle around the bed and hold hands.  
  
*all join hands*  
  
Hiei: *holding Meru and Lum's hands* This is the mostly ridiculous thing I have to do for someone.  
  
Reenie: *hoarsly* Dad, please. For Bideru's sake.  
  
Zena: Now, concentrate your life energy onto Bideru. Then it'll only weaken you a bit but some of all our life energies will go into Bideru and she will make a full revival. Ready?  
  
All: Ready.  
  
*all start to power up**then they begin to glow and their eyes glow blue*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
*light coming from the tent*  
  
Kurama: *worried*  
  
Yukina: What's going on in there?  
  
Teenage Koenma: *walks to them* It's a life energy transfer.  
  
Yusuke: *closely listening in*  
  
Kayko: What exactly are they doing?  
  
Teenage Koenma: The family of Bideru are trying to revive her with their life energy. It only works if there is a close relationship genetics with the person that is dead. Meaning Hiei and Meru; the mother and the father; with Zena, Lum and Reenie it boosts their chances to revive Bideru a whole lot because it won't usually work just with the mother and father. But it does come with after effects.  
  
Kurama: What after effects?  
  
Teenage Koenma: I'm certain. All I know is that it weakens the casters and they get some unknown side effects.  
  
Yusuke *panics*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
*all powering up*  
  
Bideru: *body glows blue*  
  
*everyone still glowing with their eyes blue*  
  
Lum: *weak* it's..working.  
  
Hiei: *weak* She has woken up yet.  
  
Zena: Concentrate harder, guys! *grunts*  
  
*all still powering up and concentrating*  
  
Bideru: *heart starts beating loudly*  
  
Reenie: *weak* DAH! You hear that?  
  
Meru: It's her heart.  
  
Bideru: *still glowing* *opens eyes in a flash and starts breathing for air*  
  
*all stop*  
  
Bideru: *breathing for air**coughing*  
  
Meru: *hugs her* My baby!!  
  
Bideru: Mom.I just came back from the dead!...*clearing throat* Easy on the hugging.  
  
Hiei: *laying on the bed* Bideru..  
  
Bideru: Yeah, dad.  
  
HIei: Good to have you back.  
  
Zena: *weak* *a tail scratches her back* huh? *turns* *tail taps her on the shoulder* What the? *keeps turning like a dog chasing a tail* You guys! Is there anything on my back?  
  
Lum: *looks* DAH! Zena! You got a tail!  
  
Zena: WHAT?! *tail appears behind her* *panics* DAH!!!  
  
Lum: Meru! Reenie! Bideru! You guys have one too!  
  
Meru: *looks* huh? DAH!!!  
  
Reenie: A tail?!  
  
Bideru: right back at you, Lum  
  
Lum: *looks* WHAT?! But I'm an Oni! *trying to transform back to Oni* And I can't ransform to my orginal self!  
  
Reenie: and Dad didn't get no tail.  
  
Hiei: That's because I don't have sayign blood.  
  
Kurama: *voice from outside* Is everything alright in there?  
  
Kuwabara: The crowds getting restless!  
  
Kuwabara, Ysusuke & Kurama: *all peek in*  
  
Kuwabara: AH! Bideru, you came back!  
  
Bideru: Of course.  
  
Yusuke: *sees the tails* *holding in laughter*  
  
Kuwabara: *sees* *holding in laughter*  
  
*both start laughing out loud*  
  
Girls: *all get annoyed*  
  
Yusuke: What's up with the tails?!  
  
Kuwabara: You look like monkeys!  
  
Girls: *all yell* That's because these are monkey tails! We're sayigns you idiots!  
  
Zena & Lum: *both get Yusuke and Kuwabara in a choke hold with their tails*  
  
Lum: We may have goofy looking tails because it's our sayign trade mark but these can be as deadly.  
  
Zena: That's right!  
  
Kurama: *comes to Bideru's aide*  
  
Bideru: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: How do you feel?  
  
Bideru: Well..when I was dead.I felt.scared actually..but then I heard my family calling out to me to come back so I decided to come back because.I didn't want them to be sad..I felt everyone's sadness when I died.  
  
Kurama: *holds her hand*  
  
Bideru: Even though dad didn't show it, I felt his sadness, mom's sadness, Reenie's sadness, your sadness.everyone else's sadness. so I came back.  
  
Kurama: I'm glad you came back.  
  
Bideru: Of course. I didn't want to leave you.Kurama: *smiles*  
  
Bideru: *big smile**giggles*  
  
Botan: *comes in with Teenage Bideru* It's a happy ending after all.  
  
Teenage Koenma* nods*  
  
Zena: *watching them*  
  
Yusuke: *comes up to her* Hey.  
  
Zena: You want another choking, I see?  
  
Yusuke: *scared* No! No! That's not it!  
  
Zena: Then what's on your mind? *tail waves*  
  
Yusuke: I just wanted to say.you did great. I mean when I heard this'll really weaken you, I got worried.  
  
Zena: You, got worried, about me?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, it's hard not to get worried when you're putting your life in danger for another person.  
  
Zena: Well, this is like what the whole tournament is about to us. We're putting our lives in danger to save my father. I just hope he could hold on alittle longer until we can win.  
  
Yusuke: * puts an arm around her*  
  
Zena: *looks at him*huh?  
  
Yusuke: I'm sure he knows his favorite daughters are fighting for him and they will will. You don't have to worry about that.  
  
Zena: *smiles**put's head on his shoulder* Thanks Yusuke.  
  
Kayko: *watching them*  
  
Bideru: So, now that I'm back..can I still fight in the tournament?  
  
Hiei & Meru: No!  
  
Bideru: Why not?!  
  
Meru: You just came back from the dead! I am not letting you put yourself in danger again.  
  
Bideru: But who's gunna fight in my place?  
  
Bailey: *standing in the doorway* I'll take care of that.  
  
*all look*  
  
Lum: Hey!!!! *happy laugh* It's you!  
  
Who is this mysterious teenage girl that appears in the doorway and how does Lum know her? & how long will the girls have their tails?! Just keep on reading and the next chapter'll be up in no time! 


End file.
